Fansites
: See the page before making changes! A list of some of the many World of Warcraft fan websites. Official Sites *North America *Europe *China *Korea *Blizzard *Official MySpace Most Popular Sites & Resources Item Databases Ordered by Alexa ranking: * Thottbot - http://www.thottbot.com * Allakhazam - http://wow.allakhazam.com * Wowhead - http://www.wowhead.com/ * Goblin Workshop - http://www.goblinworkshop.com/ News Sites * Worldofwar.net - http://www.worldofwar.net * WorldofRaids - http://www.worldofraids.com/ * Curse Gaming - http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/news.html * WOW Insider - http://www.wowinsider.com/ * World of Warcraft Stratics - http://wow.stratics.com * WoW Vault - http://wowvault.ign.com * WoW Warcry - http://wow.warcry.com Add-ons Sites * Curse Gaming - http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/addons.html * WoWInterface - http://www.wowinterface.com * ui.WorldofWar.net - http://ui.worldofwar.net/ Media Sites * Warcraft Movies - http://www.warcraftmovies.com/ * WoW Radio - http://www.wcradio.com/ Alternative Language Wikis * WikiWoW.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in French * WoW-Wiki.net - A World of Warcraft wiki in German * Wiki.WoWNetwork.nl - WoWNetwork.nl's Wiki General Listings News Sites * wowTick - http://www.wowtick.com/ - Social news site. * Best of Wacrcraft - http://www.bestofwarcraft.com * WOW RSS Feeder - http://www.wow-db.com/wowrss.html Add-ons Sites * wowui.tentonhammer.com - http://wowui.tentonhammer.com/ * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ui/ * World Of Warcraft Mod List * WoW Files - http://worldofwarcraft.filefront.com * x7n.de WoW Addons - WoW Addons * WoW Mods * World of warcraft mods resource site Blogs * The WoW Vendor - A Norwegian blog of World of Warcraft news and community events- will soon feature a podcast. * WoW Underground - A retired WoW player, who now plays on WoWEmu servers, see his perspective on them. * A Dagger in the Shadows - A blog from a rogue's perspective on Ravencrest-EU (Alliance) * Transcendent Knights - Transcendent Knights guild on Boulderfist (Alliance) * Baluki's WoWblog - The life and deaths of a hapless troll shaman. * Nyech; The life of a Rogue - The normal life of a rogue on Moonglade-EU (Horde) * Frostbolt * Rhoic's Journeys * Hogit's Story * Horde Rising - A frequently updated site consiting of humorous WoW vidoes, images and stories. For the Horde! * World of Warcraft Guy * World of Warcraft Addict's Blog - This WoW blog shows the trials and tribulations of a World of Warcraft addict. * The Journal of Azuria Do-rah'fulo - Azi's life with the Theatrical Brigade, Lost Muse, Stormwind University (SWU) and much more. * The Saga of Runolfr * Living in WoW - About our life in WoW. * LittleBruce.blogspot.com - LittleBruce's bit of Warcraft (leveling my mage and learning the game) * World of Warcraft blog * WoW.Yoto.com - Daily news. * WoW at Subcreation - Commentary and analysis on WoW game mechanics, as well as UI updates and other news. * Women and WarCraft - A blog written by a female player for other WoW women. * Aggroqueen - Aggroqueen: WoW Developers trying to turn a momblogger into a gamer. Can it be done? * WoW Guides Blog - A WoW blog that gives links to guides as well as different news and videos that have to do with World of Warcraft. * Tales of a WoW Addict - Yet another WoW Blog. * The Hunter's Mark - A WoW blog from the prospective of a NE Hunter, providing game commentary, playing guides, and other information. Classes * Shadowpriest.com - Shadow priest info, forums, wiki, etc. * Kaliban's Class Loot List - http://www.wow-loot.com * Hunter Pet Abilities - a site with information on all abilities you can learn with your pet * TKA Something - A hunter comunity site * The Warlocks Den - A warlock information site * Warlocked - A german speaking warlock community site * wow.telenet.be - A knowledge base for Priests with extensive gear listings, calculation sheets for spells and other tools * The Druids Grove Informative Site on all things Druid * Druid Uber Healing Guide Healing based guide on druids. * Paladinsucks - Despite the name, a good resource that covers the Paladin class * Shadow Panther - Rogue info, strategies, gear charts. Other Databases and Resources * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ * TenTonHammer DB - http://wow.tentonhammer.com/index.php?module=TTHWoWDatabase * Gameamp - http://wow.gameamp.com * WoWd - http://wowd.org/ * WoWNetwork.nl's Item Database * AmpWoW - http://www.ampwow.com * The Burning Crusader * WoWCrafting * Crafter's Tome * Realm population and census statistics * WOW-DB http://www.wow-db.com - Your World of Warcraft meta-search and news site... Hosts WOW RSS Feeder * Warcraftrealms.com http://www.warcraftrealms.com/ - Realm and Battleground information, and Census stats. * WoWCreatures.com - Hunter pet and creature stats * Wowecon.com http://www.wowecon.com - Auction House price database * WoW Grinding Guide - Comprehensive WoW Grinding Guide * MapWoW http://www.mapwow.com - A Google Maps version of Azeroth, with flightpaths, resources, etc... * GlowChart http://www.glowchart.com - A visual guide to enchanted glows * Totally Free World of Warcraft Guides - Many different WoW guides covering different topics. * AmpWoW New ad free database of WoW info. Data provided by GameAmp.com. * Raidmore.com - http://www.raidmore.com Website that matches players and guilds. With a database of open guild spots on EU/US realms. * World of Warcraft Strategy Guides - Excellent resource built from free user submitted guides. Forums * Warcraft Forums - An Alternative Forum from the Official World of Warcraft Forums * Patchtimer.org - player-hosted WoW discussion forums * WoW Guru - The WoW Database, Forums, Community News, UI Mods, and much more! * Subcreation Forums - WoW forums focusing on promoting intelligent, analytical discussion * Defias Brotherhood.org - WoW forum for RP-PvP server Defias Brotherhood (EU). * Forum.WoWNetwork.nl - World Of Warcraft Community And Private Servers(Forum) *WoW GameAmp - A friendly, helpful forum for WoW. Guild Listings * Realms list - guild listings on each server page * WoW by ascih - A free guild portal * Guild Management - A growing guild list * Gilden-Web - A German guild list * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community Lore * BlizzPlanet - Wow Lore Community Forum, News, Warcraft Lore, interviews, Warcraft RPG Books & Pocketbooks, Warcraft Campaigns, Wow Easter Eggs. * RP-PvP.com - Roleplay community, lore forums, and discussion of World of WarCraft. * Sons of the Storm - Warcraft art from Blizzard artists (Samwise, Metzen, Twincruiser, Thammer) Role playing * WOWRPhttp://www.wowrp.com - Wiki for RP players in World of Warcraft. * SquareRP - Roleplaying Community on Moonglade * RP-PvP.com - Roleplay community, lore forums, and discussion of World of WarCraft. * Feathermoon Dot Net - Feathermoon's creative RP community * Twisting Nether Gazette - Twisting Nether Server RP Stories and News Comics * The Dragon Quest - Adventures of a gnome, night elf, human and dwarf whom are on the hunt for a mythical dragon in order to make Jason's (the human) trainer train him again. STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. * Manic Graffiti - Adventures of Astarte, Noobcow, et. al. Features primarily one-shot humorous works. * Diary of a Planeswalker - Features both a running storyline comic and one-shot "Intermissions". Social Networking * GuildCafe - Social Network for all MMORPG/Multiplayer gamers, personal pages, image sharing, discussions * Warcraft Social Network - Social network like Myspace for WoW players. * Dark Portal - An international visual community site for World of Warcraft * Women of Warcraft - A portal site featuring forums, galleries, and more for women players. * Leetster - social networking site for World of Warcraft * MyCharacterSpace WoW - Myspace for WoW gamers! * Warcraftspace.net - Online Social Community for the World of Warcraft-Coming Soon * WoWNetwork.nl - World Of Warcraft Community And Private Servers Tools and Utilities * Bl4ckSh33p.de - A collection of useful WoW-Tools * HackWOW - A wiki exploring the inner workings of World of Warcraft * Character Planner http://www.merciless-gilde.com/charplaner/en/?show=planer - Web tools for planning your character (equipment, specs, etc) * www.warcraft-time-waste.com http://www.warcraft-time-waste.com - A short, humorous guide tool to calculate the things you could have done instead of playing WoW. Other * WoW Azzor - Your World of Warcraft community. * Warcraft Central * WoW Catacombs * GosuGamers.net - Competition news from the worlds of Starcraft and Warcraft * WOW MMOsite * WoW @ TenTonHammer * World of Warcraft Realm * LanCraft - A UK based WoW Community investigating the possibility of a dedicated WoW LAN Gaming Centre. * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community, News, Journals, Guides, Forums and a lot more. * WarcraftWars * WoW OGaming * PlanetWarcraft * WoWRaiding.com - WoWRaiding.com is a World of Warcraft portal with quests, walkthroughs, items, and maps based completely on raiding content. * WoW @ OGRank * MMORPG Universe.com - A World of Warcraft and MMO News Site * Realm History - http://www.realmhistory.net/ In other languages * aboutWoW.de - German WoW Fansite with News, Guides, Forum, public TS and many more * WoW Italy - Italian WoW Fansite (Forum, Guides & News) * wow.pri.ee - Estonian wow Fansite * WowGate - Korean Fansite. Item Database / Character Profile / Map / Quest / Add-on * Judge Hype French WoW Fansite, also about Diablo, Diablo II, Warcraft III and Starcraft Ghost. * Blizzard-Insider.de - All about Blizzard-Games with general Forums, Realmforums (Europe), RP-Guides and Hints and more! * WoW Forge - Slovak WoW Fansite * WoW Gamingeye - Swedish WoW Site * Black Wing's Lair - Official Blizzard Polish WoW Fansite * WoW Bulgaria - The N1 Bulgarian World of Warcraft source! * World of Warcraft Hungary - Official Hungarian WoW fansite * The WoW Vendor - Norwegian news and fan site with in-game articles * Kaldorei - German WoW Fansite about Night Elves * WorldofWar.se - Swedish fan site * Odyssee in WoW - German Fanblog * World of Warcraft Source WoW Source – German fansite, News, Community, Story, Patches, Videos * WOWi.dk Official Danish World of Warcraft fansite * Gugurumoi.com German World of Warcraft Fansite * WoW-Forum.com German World of Warcraft Forum * WoW-Esp.com Spanish World of Warcraft Fansite, News, Community, Story, Role-playing, Forum. * WoWNorge.net - Official Norwegian WoW Fansite * Outland - Bulgarian site for WarCraft lore * WoW-Slo - Slovenian forum about World of Warcraft * Wowita - Turkish World of Warcraft blog/fansite Miscellaneous * Lots of WoW Screenshots / Wallpapers - Screenshots and Desktop Wallpapers by Kazaka & Gustovin (Detheroc server) * WoWAmp WinAmp Classic Skin - World of Warcraft skin for Winamp Classic * MMO Patch Timer - MMO Patch Timer provides update to date patching information for the most popular MMO released to date. Category:Newbies Category:Community Category:Fan Sites